Nightquest
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: After his master is killed, the young mage Mikado has to embark on a quest to find a powerful item before it falls into the hands of darkness. Fantasy/quest AU. Some OCs, future Shizaya, Mikado/Anri, Celty/Shinra.
1. Prologue

**Hello, it's me again! There's this part of me that's screaming at me for starting another project while I have like three different stories that are yet to be completed but once I got this all out, I wanted so much to post it! Impatient? Maybe... Just... just a little... This is something I came up with during the summer and for some reason or another, the idea struck while listening to "Again" by Yui, which is better known as the first opening to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Strangely enough, it has nothing to do with FMA (so I have NO idea why I dreamed it up just then...) but more relates to fantasy themed RPGs and all that (like the fan-made Hetaquest or Dungeons and Dragons). I was really excited to work on something like a fantasy themed quest story especially with Durarara because I felt like I had a good grasp on what to do with all the characters. It took a while for the plot to finally form but here it is! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading this too. ^^**

**Note: the title is inspired by a song by the band Nightwish called Nightquest. I have the feeling that Nightwish's songs will help me a lot while I write this. XD  
><strong>

Nightquest

Prologue

A long time ago, there once was a very beautiful spirit with a woman's body. However, she was unlike any other woman that had ever roamed the earth. Instead of her head being perched on her shoulders, this spirit carried it under her arm. This female spirit roamed the night, riding on a shadowy carriage pulled by a headless, black horse.

With her head under her arm, the spirit would travel into the towns of the living and pass by many a house. If her carriage stopped at a house, it meant that one of the people inside would die in a short matter of time. After doing her duty, the headless woman would ride off into the night, head under her arm.

This head was an object of great power and many who knew the legend of the spirit known as a dullahan knew how powerful the head was. So one day, when the dullahan had let her guard down, a man stole her head and ran off with it, hiding somewhere the dullahan could never find him.

It is said that the head resides somewhere deep in the mountains, hidden in some sort of magical oasis. Anyone who can obtain the head would gain great power, power over death. And the dullahan? According to legend, she still roams the forest, looking for her missing head. Heaven help the man who has the head in his possession when the dullahan finds it, for spirits are not as forgiving as most humans…

…

"Th-that's scary!" a small, black-haired boy gasped, hiding his face behind his bed covers.

"No it's not!" the boy's brunette friend protested, holding the book of myths and legends in his small hands. "It's interesting! What about all that stuff about that magic head? Doesn't that make you want to know more about it?"

"N-not really…" the black-haired boy whimpered. "M-maybe… I don't know…"

"Oh don't be such a wimp, Mikado!" the boy with the book scoffed, whacking his friend with the book. "You're interested in this magic stuff, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah…" Mikado sniffled. "But Masaomi…!"

"Just think, we could find this thing one day!" Masaomi smiled, pointing at the picture of the head in the book. "And you would be the greatest wizard in the world!"

"That would be nice…" Mikado smiled meekly.

"See? I told you," Masaomi beamed. "Wizards, knights, forest spirits, and maybe even princesses! It'll be the greatest story ever told!"


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

Chapter 1

Nine Years Later…

"Mikado! You left the study a mess! Come clean it up!"

"Y-yes sir!" Mikado Ryuugamine squeaked and put the broom he was using in the corner, running off to the study. "I-I'm so sorry, Master Yamamoto! I promise it won't happen ever again!"

"Calm yourself, Mikado," Hide Yamamoto told his apprentice. "I'm actually proud to see you devote so much time to your studies. Just make sure to clean up once you're done."

"Y-yes sir," Mikado nodded, bowing respectfully to the old man.

"That's a good boy," Yamamoto chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Once you're done here, come back and help me with the shop. There's more than enough cleaning to be done there as well."

"Yes sir," the apprentice nodded and the old man departed to the shop, leaving Mikado in the study.

The young apprentice got to work immediately, picking up books and shelving them correctly. Mikado Ryuugamine's status of apprentice was a title he treasured greatly especially since he was being taught by one of the greatest wizards known to the world. Ever since he was a young boy, Mikado had been interested in the art of magic and was lucky enough to possess the talent as well. When he was ten years old, he met Master Yamamoto in his parent's herbal shop. Upon finding out that the man was a wizard, the young boy begged both the wizard and his parents to let him be apprenticed to the older man.

After showing Yamamoto his skill, the wizard agreed to take the young boy as his apprentice but only if the boy was willing to journey with him to the town of Areta. Determined to learn more about magic, Mikado took the offer and left his small village as well as his best friend Masaomi Kida.

Despite him leaving behind everything he knew, Mikado found that being apprenticed to Hide Yamamoto was worth every second. He had learned so much more than he would have just with what he knew. Yamamoto taught him new spells, new techniques, and all the things that came from the old man's personal experiences with magic. As the years went by, Mikado quickly became Yamamoto's best student and the old wizard frequently joked that one day, he would surpass the skills of his teacher. Of course, Mikado always politely denied this, saying that he could never match the skill of his great and powerful teacher. That was what Yamamoto valued in his student; he was kind, patient, humble, and hard-working. All in all, Mikado Ryuugamine was the best apprentice Hide Yamamoto could ever have.

As Mikado cleaned up his mess in the study, he came across the story book he and his friend had read so long ago. He picked it up and held it lovingly, a gentle smile on his face. Every chance they got, he and Masaomi would stay at each other's homes and flip through the book, looking at all the wondrous myths the browning pages had to offer.

Lost in nostalgia, Mikado flipped slowly through the book, eventually landing on the legend of the dullahan who had her head stolen. He and Masaomi enjoyed that one the most because it seemed so real. They would often dream up stories of them finding the head and using it to make the world a better place.

"_It would be great, wouldn't it?_" Masaomi had asked him a long time ago after one of their games. "_We could finally get away from this boring little town…_"

"I guess that path was only meant for me…" Mikado sighed as he put down the book.

Ever since he had come to live with Yamamoto in Areta, Mikado had been in constant contact with Masaomi. According to his friend, Masaomi was still living in their little village and things hadn't changed much since Mikado had departed. Boring was boring was boring in the words of Masaomi Kida.

_I really do miss him…_ Mikado thought wistfully as he continued to clean the study. _It has been five years after all… I should write him a letter once I finish helping Master…_

The young apprentice finished putting away the books and slipped the story book into his bag near the table, being careful with the old piece of literature. He then quickly left the study and grabbed the broom again, rushing to his teacher's shop. Yamamoto ran a magic shop in Areta, specializing in selling magical ingredients, books, and potions. The old man ran most of it and Mikado did much of the grunt work but in return for helping his master, the boy got to learn more spells and improved in his magic.

"There you are, Mikado," Yamamoto smiled when he spotted his apprentice. "I was beginning to think you got lost in all of those books."

"S-sorry if I took too long, sir," Mikado apologized, holding his trusty broom.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yamamoto chuckled. "Better late than never, my dear boy."

Mikado smiled meekly and looked around. "What is it that you need me to do, sir?"

"There's some new ingredients in," the old wizard told him. "Go ahead and organize them for me."

The young apprentice nodded quickly and set his broom aside, grabbing the box of magical ingredients. As he went to organize them, a man wearing a dark cloak walked in. Yamamoto looked up at the man and smiled, recognizing him immediately.

"Felix, my old friend," he smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just passing through," Felix said with a bright smile, auburn eyes twinkling. "I heard you had a shop set up. How's business going, my old friend?"

"Great as usual," Yamamoto told him. "Got a new apprentice five years ago. He's a smart boy and a great worker. Truly one of a kind."

"Ah, him?" Felix asked, glancing at Mikado and running a hand through his wild red hair. "He reminds me of myself when I was that age…"

"So, Felix…" Yamamoto said in a low whisper. "Now that all pleasantries are out of the way… what did you really come here for?"

Felix's cheerful face suddenly grew serious. "I bring grave news, my friend. Dark forces have been gathering near the neighboring town of Oldula. They're looking for something and you and I both know what powerful object is on the top of their list…"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "It's not here, Felix. I hid it far away from here. Hopefully, they'll never find it."

"Knock on wood…" Felix sighed, knocking on the counter. "Listen, old man, get out of here as soon as possible. You may have hidden it but they don't know that."

Yamamoto glanced at his apprentice and then back at Felix. "Now, Felix, I'm an old man… I can't just leave. There's too much nostalgia in this old man to leave this town."

"Hide…" Felix sighed. "You were my teacher once too. I would hate to see anything happen to you…"

"As I would hate to see anything happen to my apprentice," Yamamoto said, shaking his head. "I can't just leave the town to the flames of hell, Felix. You know that."

"That I do…" the younger man smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, old man."

Yamamoto smiled sadly at his former apprentice. "May I ask you a favor, Felix?"

"What would that be…?" Felix asked, knitting his brow in confusion.

"Do not mourn me," the old wizard said. "Please understand that I accept my fate and what will happen will happen."

"But… Hide…"

"Promise me, Felix," Yamamoto urged, completely serious.

"Al-alright… I promise," Felix sighed. "What about the town?"

"I'll protect it with my life."

"And the kid?"

Yamamoto let out a long sigh, glancing at Mikado. "He may be the only hope our world has left. I must get him far away from here as possible. I suggest you leave as well, Felix."

"If that's what you think is best, old man…" Felix sighed. "I know I can't win an argument with you."

The older man chuckled half-heartedly. "You were a great student, Felix, and a greater friend. I was blessed to know you."

"I was blessed to be taught by you," the red-headed man smiled sadly. "This is our last goodbye then, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Yamamoto said, a wistful smile on his face. "Good luck, my dear student."

"Good luck to you too, old man," Felix smiled and left for the exit.

"One more thing," Yamamoto said to his departing former student. "Be careful in all your travels, Claire."

Felix turned around quickly, surprised by the usage of the name. The red-head snickered, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I thought I told you, old man, my name's no longer Claire Stanfield. It's Felix Walken."

"Of course, Felix," Yamamoto chuckled. "Farewell."

Felix waved goodbye to the man over his shoulder as he left, disappearing into the distance. The old wizard smiled sadly to himself; it truly was sad for them to part ways forever…

"Excuse me, Master… Did you know that man?" Mikado asked shyly from his part of the shop.

"He's a former student and a good friend of mine," Yamamoto told his apprentice. "Why do you ask?"

"You two were talking quite a bit so I just assumed…" Mikado paused, looking panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't eavesdrop… I couldn't even hear what you were saying…!"

"Don't worry yourself, my boy," Yamamoto chuckled. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Mikado smiled nervously and bowed respectfully. "Is… is there anything else you would like me to work on, Master?"

"Well…" the old wizard paused to think, remembering Felix's words. "How about you take the rest of the day off, Mikado? You've worked so hard all week, after all."

"A-are you sure?" the young apprentice asked, surprised.

"Of course," Yamamoto smiled. "Besides, I bet you've been waiting to write a letter to that friend of yours."

"Th-thank you, sir!" Mikado smiled, bowing again before turning to leave for the study.

"It's my pleasure," Yamamoto chuckled. "Oh, and Mikado?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you miss your family at all?" the old wizard asked. "Do you feel like visiting them anytime soon?"

"Well, I guess… a little…" Mikado said, turning to face his master. "But… I need to finish my training here first…"

"But a little break wouldn't be bad for you," Yamamoto urged. "How about you go and visit them tomorrow?"

Mikado blinked, surprised by the offer. "Thank you for the offer, sir, but I can't take it…" Yamamoto blinked, amazed that his student was surprising him. "You see, I made a promise to a friend that I would work as hard as I could and become a great wizard before returning home. I just have to keep that promise, sir… I can't leave now…"

Yamamoto's lips smoothly curved into a soft smile. "I understand… but you're working tomorrow! You need to keep that promise after all."

"Yes sir!" Mikado smiled and left the shop, running off to the study.

"What will I do with that boy…?" Yamamoto sighed with a warm smile, scratching his head. "I do hope you're wrong, Felix…" he muttered, his expression turning dead serious. "He's too young to endure the future that lies ahead of him…"

…

When the sun disappeared from the sky, Yamamoto went to the study to check on his apprentice. Mikado was passed out on the table inside, his head resting on an open book. The letter to Masaomi laid next to his hand, completely finished and ready to mail. Yamamoto smiled gently at his apprentice's sleeping form. Mikado was truly a unique boy; he worked hard and put so much care into what he did, going so far as to study until sleep over-powered him.

Yamamoto grabbed a cloak from the corner and wrapped it around Mikado's shoulders, giving him some warmth for the night. The boy stirred a bit in his sleep and then relaxed, a small smile spreading across his face. The old wizard sighed as he watched his apprentice sleep, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm really going to miss you, my apprentice," Yamamoto whispered. "I wish you the best of luck and please, no matter what happens, be safe while traveling on the path ahead of you…"

**So a note about Felix Walken: he is originally from the series Baccano, which was also created by Ryohgo Narita. He's probably more known as Claire Stanfield or Vino but in the manga, he changes his name to Felix Walken. When I first introduced his character, I didn't even mean to throw him in there. I just wanted some guy named Felix who would never appear again but as I kept going, I noticed how much I was making him like the character from Baccano and I thought, "Hey, why not? The Durarara and Baccano universes intersect quite a bit." He won't be appearing much after this though but I just thought it would be fun to toss him in there and see how many people knew who he was. As for Yamamoto Hide, his name is pronounced "hee-deh" and I'm pretty proud of how I made wrote him. I hope I didn't make his character too OC-Mary-Sue-ish for this but he just plays the role of mentor and if you known your story stereotypes, then you know what's going to eventually happen to his character. **

**Well, I hope you really liked this chapter and please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing the Threshold

**Oh my goodness, I'm so glad I got this done! It feels like I took so long on this... but I think that this came out pretty good. =) I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait to see what you all will think about it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Crossing the Threshold

The next afternoon, Charles Avaris was wiping down his shop counter when Mikado entered, bowing respectfully upon coming in.

"Ah, Mikado!" Charles smiled. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, sir," the young apprentice greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine as usual," the older man chuckled, stroking his grey mustache. "And yourself?"

"Good," Mikado told him. "I've been working as hard as ever and Master Yamamoto says that I have great potential."

"Still working?" the store owner sighed. "You need to learn how to relax, kid…"

"Oh no, I'm fine with working," Mikado smiled. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"Ah, well, as long as you're sure…" Charles chuckled. "Now, what can I help you with, Mikado?"

"I just need to pick up a few herbs for my master," Mikado told Charles. "Ginseng and St. John's Wart is what he wanted me to get him. He said he needed something to mix into his tea…"

"Those?" Charles asked, looking a bit perplexed as he went to fetch the herbs. "Is the old man feeling stressed or something?"

"I… I don't think so…" Mikado frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Ginseng is used to ease stress and St. John's Wart can help lower blood pressure," Charles explained as he handed the herbs to the young apprentice. "Could be that he's stressed about something and is trying to find a way to relax."

"Oh… I see…" Mikado frowned, taking the herbs. "How much, Charles?"

"Ah, just a few coins ought to cover it," the shop owner said and Mikado began to dig around for change. "You take care of that old man, you hear?"

"I will, sir," Mikado smiled, handing Charles the money. "Thank you for the herbs!"

"Anytime, Mikado!" Charles smiled and waved as the young apprentice left. "What a unique kid…"

Mikado quickly raced back to Yamamoto's dwelling, slipping the herbs into his shoulder-bag. On the way, he spotted a tree with beautiful white blossoms that were just blooming. A smile stretched across his lips and he pulled a drawing pad and pencil out of his bag, starting to sketch the sight before. As he began to flesh out every detail of the tree, he slowly forgot the errand he was supposed to be running for his master.

After a few minutes, he finally finished the sketch, smiling proudly at his work. The tree in front of him was drawn out perfectly, looking like it belonged on the paper all along.

"Nice work, kid…"

Mikado jumped, startled, and turned around to see the person standing behind him. It was the man who had stopped by Yamamoto's shop the day before, Felix Walken.

"O-oh… it's you…" Mikado said. "It's… it's nice to see you again… I-I'm sorry… Am I in your way? I'll move, I swear…!"

"Calm down, kid," Felix chuckled. "You get too nervous too fast. Learn to relax once in a while…"

"S-sorry…" the young apprentice whispered, embarrassed.

"But seriously, you have some real talent here," Felix smiled, looking closely at Mikado's sketch. "It's almost like the real thing."

"No, not really… it's not anything special…"

"If this isn't true talent, then I don't know what is," the red-head told the apprentice. "You're a great artist, Ryuugamine. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Th-thanks…" Mikado stuttered, clutching his sketchbook close to his chest.

"I can see why the old man took you as an apprentice," Felix smiled. "You truly are talented in all sorts of things…"

"Oh no!" Mikado gasped, suddenly remembering his errands. "I forgot! I have to get back to Master Yamamoto right away!" He turned to Felix, bowing quickly. "It was nice seeing you again! Goodbye!" With that, the young apprentice ran off, panicking all the way back to his master's house.

"What a funny kid…" Felix chuckled as he watched Mikado race away. "The old man made a good choice after all…"

In a matter of minutes, Mikado was back in Yamamoto's shop, hands on his knees as he panted heavily.

"Master!" he called out. "I'm back!"

"Ah, there you are!" Yamamoto chuckled, coming into the view. "I was afraid you had gotten lost."

"N-no…" Mikado stuttered. "I just saw a beautiful tree and I had to sketch it…"

"Really? May I see?" the old wizard asked and Mikado handed him his sketchbook.

"I-I'm sorry I got so distracted, master!" Mikado apologized. "I promise it won't happen again!"

"Don't apologize, my apprentice," Yamamoto chuckled. "You took the time to create something beautiful. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But… your herbs…"

"I'm an old man, Mikado," the old wizard smiled. "If I've had enough patience to live this long and become a wizard, I should have enough to wait a short amount of time for herbs." He handed the sketchbook back to Mikado with a bright smile. "Don't worry too much about things, Mikado. Precious time is wasted if you worry too much. Just learn to live without any worries or fears."

"Y-yes sir…" Mikado mumbled, taking his sketchbook. "H-here are your herbs, by the way…" he dug out the herbs and handed them to the old man. "Is there anything else you would want me to do, master?"

"How about you just relax for the rest of the day, Mikado?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Are you sure…?" Mikado asked. "There's still a lot I can do…!"

"You've done enough my boy," Yamamoto chuckled, placing a hand on Mikado's shoulder. "Out of all the apprentices I've had, you're the one who has worked the hardest. I'm afraid you'll work yourself to death sometimes."

"S-sorry…"

"There's a book in the study I want you to read," the old wizard told him. "It's bound in white leather with golden engravings on the cover. You may have to use the ladder to get to it since it's on the top shelf. I had a feeling you would enjoy it since you tend to spend your time studying magic…"

"Really, sir?" Mikado asked, looking excited. "Th-thank you very much! I promise I won't take long!"

Yamamoto chuckled again as his apprentice raced away, knowing the boy would be occupied for quite a while.

"I hope he enjoys himself while there's still time…"

…

In the study, Mikado was having a rather hard time finding the book his master had told him about. He browsed the shelves he normally took books from, finding nothing like the book Yamamoto had described.

"Where on earth is it…?" the young apprentice murmured to himself before his eyes landed on the bookcase to the very back.

The bookcase filled the entire wall it stood against, both stretching up and out. There were rows upon rows filled with hundreds of books, the bindings glimmering gently. In all truth, it was a bookworm's dream and the sight made Mikado's eyes water in happiness. Such a beautiful array of literature! That was when it occurred to him: this was Hide Yamamoto's personal collection.

Upon this realization, he suddenly felt honored that his master was willing to share such a thing with him. Mikado's eyes scanned the shelves and found the book he was looking for at the very top of the shelf. He blinked, instantly intimidated by the height; dear lord, how on earth would he be able to get up that high? The ladder didn't even seem to be long enough…

Well, trying never hurt anyone… all he was risking was broken neck, after all.

Mikado grabbed the ladder and positioned it under the book he was looking for, making sure it was steady before he climbed up it. He climbed slowly up the ladder, cautiously taking one rung at a time while trying not to look down.

_Don't look down… _he told himself. _And don't think about how your bones will be crushed if you fall… _He disobeyed his own commands and glanced down at the floor, instantly feeling dizzy. With a loud gulp, he forced his gaze away from the floor and kept climbing, getting closer and closer to the book.

Once to the book, Mikado let out a breath of relief. Finally, he was there! Reaching up carefully, he pulled the white book off of the shelf, looking at it in awe. On the front cover was _Magic for the Advanced Wizard_, engraved in gold. Mikado frowned; "for the _advanced_ wizard?" He was still only an apprentice… what could he possibly hope to accomplish with this?

_Oh well… might as well take a look… _he thought and started to climb down the ladder, book tucked under his arm.

While climbing down the ladder, Mikado's foot slipped on a rung and he lost his balance, falling off the ladder. He plummeted down to the floor with a terrified squeak, grey eyes wide with fear.

_N-no! Stop falling! _he squeezed his eyes shut, willing for gravity to take it easy on him for once. _Stop, stop, stop!_ "Stop!"

He never hit the floor. Trembling, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. He was still horizontal, as if he were still falling or lying down but something felt off. It was then that he noticed he was inches from the ground, suspended in air.

"H-how on earth…?" he asked himself, shocked. "Did… did I do this…?"

Before he could question it any further, he completed his fall, landing with an "oof!" He sat up slowly, holding the book to his chest as he looked around in confusion. How did that happen? He couldn't have done that, could he…? After all, his magical abilities weren't so advanced that he could perform non-verbal spells.

_Maybe this book will have all the answers… _he thought, glancing down at the book in his hands.

He slowly got to his feet, still trembling from his fall. He sat down at his usual study table and gently placed the book in front of him, staring down at the magnificent object. Taking a deep breath, he opened it up and was instantly amazed at the writing on the very first page. It was flowing and golden, filling up every single space. It seemed to be some long, intricate message of some sort but in a language that either Mikado didn't know or hadn't been spoken for years.

"I wonder what it means…" he muttered and went on, leafing through different parts of the book until the sun began to set.

…

Mikado woke up later, roused by some sort of noise going on outside of his master's shop and home. He looked around and rubbed his eyes, realizing he must have fallen asleep while studying again. His ears finally caught the distinct sound of scream of horror and he jumped to his feet, holding the white book close. What was going on out there? He ran out of the study, intent on finding his master.

"Master Yamamoto!" he called, running to the front of the shop. "Master, where are you?"

He slid to a stop once he saw what was occurring beyond the shop doors. The chaos outside was something he never would have expected. Buildings were on fire and people were running helter-skelter, screaming as they fled from whatever force of mayhem that had descended upon their town. As the citizens of the town ran around like scurrying ants, Mikado spotted dark horses racing through the crowd with cloaked riders on their backs, waving around weapons of all sorts and striking down whoever they could.

The young apprentice watched fearfully from the window was the dark figures ravaged the town, blood leaking onto the ground and ashes flying into the air while illuminated by the moon. One of the cloaked invaders turned his head towards the shop, looking straight at Mikado. His eyes gleamed with murderous intent and excitement, a twisted smile breaking out on his face as he stared the apprentice down. With a horrified gasp, Mikado zipped away from the window and into the bowels of Yamamoto's home, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the plunderers broke down the door.

"Master Yamamoto!" he called as he raced through the halls. "Master! Maste-aaah!" His calls ended in a sharp cry when an arm shot out and grabbed him, dragging him into a nearby room. "L-let me go!" he protested, trying to squirm away from whoever had grabbed him. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Mikado, calm down!" a familiar voice hissed.

"M-Master!" Mikado squeaked, relieved that he had found his master. "Thank goodness… Do you know what's going on?"

"I have an idea…" Yamamoto frowned. "Mikado, I need you to hide."

"What…?" Mikado gasped, looking confused. "But Master…"

"It's me they want. I don't want you to be collateral damage…" Yamamoto sighed and pushed his apprentice towards the wardrobe in the room. "Hide there and be quick! They'll be here at any moment!"

"But what about you?" Mikado asked fearfully, having a feeling that he knew what his master was going to say.

"Don't worry about me, just hide!" the old wizard demanded. "Do you have the book?"

"Y-yes…" the young apprentice looked down at the book in his arms. "But I don't see…"

The sound of shattering glass and splintering wood reached their ears.

"Here they come…" Yamamoto whispered. "Go, now!"

Mikado bit his lip and held the book tight to his chest, nodding regardless of any doubts he had. He climbed into the wardrobe like his master commanded, leaving a small space between the doors so he could see out.

No sooner had he entered the wardrobe, the cloaked figures burst into the room, surrounding Yamamoto. Mikado shivered upon seeing the one with the malicious eyes; that one looked like he could do a lot of damage and not even care.

"It's about time that we found you, old man," one of the cloaked figures said. "You're hard to track down, you know…"

"Who sent you?" Yamamoto demanded. "How did you find me?"

"So quick with the questions…" the leader sighed. "I'm afraid I can't say… but I'm sure you know who sent us, old man… I bet you also know where we can find what we're looking for…"

The old wizard kept his lips sealed, opting instead to glare at the cloaked assailants.

"He's not talking, Malthis…" Crazy-eyes hissed to the leader as he gripped his sword tightly. "Shall I force the words out of him?"

Mikado suppressed a shout of protest. _Please don't kill him, please don't kill him…!_

"No need for that," Malthis smiled. "He knows what we're talking about. So, where is it, gramps?"

"Hidden," Yamamoto answered confidently. "Don't bother asking me where."

"Oh? Why not, old man?" Crazy-eyes demanded, pointing his sword at the wizard. "Will I have to gut you to find out?"

"The knowledge has left my mind," Yamamoto said. "I transferred it elsewhere."

"Then we'll let you off easy if you tell us where," Malthis offered. "Sound good old man?"

"That's hidden as well," the old wizard said, his gaze made of fire. "You'll never find it. You can search to the ends of the earth, turn over every rock and stone but you'll never be able to find where it is."

Malthis' smile quickly melted into a frown. "These word games are starting to bore me… I'm afraid we no longer have use for you."

"Finally…" Crazy-eyes snickered and plunged his sword into Yamamoto's stomach, making sure to push the blade in so far that the hilt was the only thing left.

The old wizard made a horrible croaking noise, blood dripping from his mouth. The sword was quickly drawn back to its owner and Yamamoto fell to the ground, blood pouring out onto the floor.

"Loot the place," Malthis commanded before a pained cry split the air.

"NO!"

"Well, boys, I don't think we're alone…" the leader chuckled, eyes darting towards the wardrobe.

Inside the wardrobe, Mikado quickly covered his mouth, shaking all the while. He knew he was supposed to be hiding but they just killed his master! He couldn't help himself but now… now they were coming to get him…

Crazy-eyes made his way over to the wardrobe, bloody sword dragging across the floor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" he called in a sing-song voice. "I know it's you, boy… I saw you watching from the window… Who was he to you? A grandfather, a parent, a teacher?"

_Someone please… save me… _Mikado prayed. _Save me, help me, someone… please… please!_

Suddenly, darkness filled the light coming from the crack in the wardrobe door and Mikado looked up to see a wide, crazy electric blue eye staring back at him.

"Don't worry, kid," Crazy-eyes cackled. "I'll make sure you join him soon!"

The doors of the wardrobe flew open and a chilling scream echoed throughout the room. Malthis smiled wickedly but then noticed that Crazy-eyes was lying on the floor, held in place by wood bindings. The leader blinked, shocked, and looked up at the wardrobe. Mikado stood in the wardrobe, arms in front of him and fingers spread. The poor boy was shaking violently, his grey eyes wet as he stared fearfully at the invaders.

"Well, it looks like the old man took on an apprentice…" Malthis snickered, regaining his composure. "I bet he told you where it was…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the young apprentice stammered as Malthis picked up Crazy-eyes' sword.

"Oh come on, kid…" Malthis smirked, twirling the sword around. "You gotta know what we're talking about, right?" Mikado shook his head and Malthis' expression darkened. "Really? Well… I guess we'll have to do this the hard way…" In a flash, he had Mikado pinned against the wardrobe, holding the sword to his throat. "Where the hell is it, you little rat? Tell me _now,_ or I'll slit your skinny little neck open!"

"Please…!" Mikado gasped. "I don't know anything! Please believe me!"

"Wrong answer, kid!" Malthis snapped and pressed the blade harder against Mikado's flesh, drawing a line of blood. "Now, one more time… where is it?"

"I… I…" Mikado stuttered, tears flowing down his cheeks. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die… _"I really don't know! Please, have mercy…!" He looked up at his captor, praying that somehow the man would let him go.

Malthis paused and for a moment, Mikado felt relieved. "…Wrong answer again, kid. Too bad, you could have been of some use to us…" He lifted his sword and swung it at the apprentice's head, aiming to separate his head from his shoulders.

The young apprentice squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. _Please… someone… help!_

Before the sword could connect, the windows next to the wardrobe burst open in a shower of glass, vines and branches flooding in as if moving on their own accord. They wound through the room, curling around each and every cloaked intruder and pulling them out of the shattered windows.

"What the hell?" Malthis exclaimed as his sword was wrestled away from his hand by the sentient plant life. He watched as his men were dragged away into the dark forest, their screams growing silent once they disappeared. "How on earth…?" his eyes slid over to Mikado, who stood in the very middle of it. Instead of grabbing him, the vines and branches slid around him, attacking almost everyone else. It was then that Malthis realized the correlation. "You… you little bastard!" he pulled a knife out of his belt and charged at the boy, ready to see the apprentice's blood on the floor.

Before he could even reach Mikado, the bewitched plants wrapped around him, dragging him away from the young apprentice. Mikado could only watch in horror as the vines pulled Malthis out of the windows, the man's screams enough to curdle blood. Soon enough, the man was wrapped entirely in foliage, only his fingers visible as the forest ate him up.

Mikado let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and fell to the ground in shock. What on earth…? He touched his neck and felt the blood; he would have to get that patched up later… That was when he remembered his master.

"Master Yamamoto!" he cried, running to his master's fallen form. "Master…!" He stopped, looking upon the old man's bleeding body. There was no way he could be alive…

"Mikado…" Yamamoto whispered faintly.

"M-Master! You're alive!" Mikado gasped, grabbing his master's hand. "Y-you're going to be fine! I… I'll get a doctor, I promise…!"

"Mikado… do you still have that book…?" Yamamoto asked weakly.

"Y-yes… but… Master… you…"

"Good, good… Hold onto it and keep it safe, Mikado…" the old wizard whispered. "It… it contains all the answers you'll need…" He looked away from his apprentice, eyes focused on the ceiling. "You… should take a break, Mikado… You work too hard… Go see that friend of yours…"

"Master, what about you?" Mikado asked, gripping tightly to Yamamoto's hand. "I… I can't leave you here!"

"It's… time for me to rest…" Yamamoto whispered, eyes drifting shut. "Yes… rest…" The old man's eyes close completely and he moved no more.

"M-Master…?" Mikado whispered, trying to rouse the old man. "Master!" Tears started to fall from his eyes, wetting the cloth of the wizard's tunic. "Master Yamamoto!"

…

_I have to leave… _

The old wizard's house was ruined, door and windows smashed in. It was no longer a friendly looking place that welcomed all that passed by. Instead, it was a painful remind of what had happened in the small town it had belonged to.

_I have to go… I need to go now…_

Mikado had grabbed all he could and all he needed, including his shoulder bag with his sketchbook. He had stuffed the white spell book into the bag as well as whatever books he could find.

Now, the young apprentice was a good distance away from his deceased master's home, running into the dark forest. He dared a look over his shoulder and saw the rest of the cloaked figures still ravaging the town he had called home for five years. One of the assailants threw a lit torch through the shattered window of the house, the flames catching immediately. Mikado forced himself to look away as the house burst into flames.

This was it, he was leaving his life is Areta behind. Whatever was in that book that Yamamoto gave him, it was important enough for the old wizard to die for.

_He said I should go see Masaomi… _Mikado thought. _And I will…_

He raced into the darkness of the forest, disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Again

**-drags self online- Oh my goodness... I can't believe I took so long to post this! I swore that I would update it after I finished updating the other three stories I have in progress and I worked on it... and worked on it... and worked on it... but now it's done! =D Three guesses to who is introduced in this chapter~! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Home Again

How long had he been running for? He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that his feet were sore, his shoulders ached, and what remained of his life was stuffed into a bag barely as wide as his torso. Despite his pain, he had to keep going.

_The town… it can't be far… _Mikado thought as he slowed down to a jog. _I have to keep going and find Masaomi…_

However, his body had other plans and his aching legs forced him to slow down to a walk, his knees trembling and threatening to buckle.

"I have to keep going…" he muttered, looking beyond the trees in front of him. "I'm… I'm almost there…" He tried to take another step but his legs refused to move. "N-no… please… I need to keep going… Come on, legs… Move!" It was no use. In seconds, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, faint and tired. "Need to keep going… but… so tired… Masaomi…" His eyes drifted shut, the taxes on his energy finally taking effect.

After the young boy passed out, a figure appeared in the trees and leapt down from a branch, staring at the Mikado's body. The figure bent down and picked the boy up off the ground, carrying him off towards the town Mikado was so desperately trying to reach.

…

He felt like he was floating, like air was the only thing beneath and above him. It wasn't long until he felt something warm against his face, most likely sunlight. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, flinching when the light met his eyes. Blinking, Mikado looked around in confusion, noticing that he wasn't in the forest anymore.

He sat up slowly and assessed his surroundings. He was lying in a small bed in the middle of a simple room. His belongings laid nearby on a table, at rest. As Mikado looked around, one question kept coming to mind: how on earth did he get here?

The answer came in the form of a very familiar person walking into the room. Mikado blinked in surprise once he saw him, recognizing golden hair and brown eyes immediately.

"Hey, Mikado! You're awake!" Masaomi Kida smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Masaomi!" Mikado gasped, a big smile spreading across his face. "You… where did you come from? How did you find me?"

"I was just wandering through the woods and found you passed out on the road," Masaomi said, walking over to sit on the end of the bed. "What were you doing out there? I thought you were still training in Areta."

Mikado's face suddenly darkened and his eyes went to his lap. Masaomi frowned at this and, despite them being separated for so long, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"It's… it's a long story…" Mikado sighed, not meeting Masaomi's eyes.

"You can tell me."

"B-but…"

"Mikado, what happened?" Masaomi asked firmly, grasping his friend's shoulder. "I haven't seen you in five years and you're not even going to tell me why you came back? Come on, why'd the old man let you go so early?"

"He's dead…" Mikado murmured.

"…What…?" Masaomi gasped, blinking in confusion. "What… what happened?"

"The town was raided…" the young apprentice whispered. "They wanted something and thought he had it but he didn't and they… they killed him…" he started to rub his eyes furiously. "I… I was able to get away but I couldn't do anything to save him…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it…" Masaomi told him, placing his hands comfortingly on his friend's shoulders. "I'm sure he wanted you to get away from there, even if it meant him sacrificing his life."

"That's… kind of what happened…" Mikado sniffled. "He had me hide and entrusted me with a book…" he paused, suddenly remembering more of the details. "My bag! Can you hand me my bag?"

"Sure…" the blond got up and grabbed the bag, handing it to Mikado who pulled the book out and began to rifle through it. "Is there any reason why he just gave you this? I mean, it's important to your training but…"

"Look!" Mikado shoved the book in his friend's face, namely the page that had the strange golden runes written on it. "I think I know why he gave the book to me. You see, those raiders were looking for something, something of great power but he didn't have it. Maybe these are instructions on how to find whatever he hid!"

"…I'll buy that," Masaomi said, pushing the book out of his face. "But… what is it that he hid? Did he tell you?"

"No…" the brunette boy frowned. "He didn't…"

"How can you be sure then?" Masaomi asked, taking the book from Mikado's hands. "Look at this, this is in a completely different language! How can you even expect to read it?"

"Masaomi…" Mikado sighed and then remembered Yamamoto's last words. "He must have wanted me to find it…"

Masaomi rose an eyebrow. "…What are you talking about…?"

"Before he died, he told me come here," Mikado told his friend. "He told me to find _you_. He must have thought you could help me!"

"Mikado…" the blond frowned. "How do you even know? Maybe that thing, whatever it is, is safely hidden. You and I both know how the old man was… That thing's probably under lock and key."

"But why would it have to be protected if it were truly safe?" Mikado asked rhetorically and then began to squirm out of the bed. "I have to find someone who will translate this for me and I'll need to leave immediately…"

"You can't!" Masaomi protested. "There are bandits in the woods. You'll get killed out there!"

"If you're so worried, come with me," the young wizard said as he grabbed his bag. "Please, Masaomi… It's what he would have wanted…"

"I…" the blond sighed, looking down at the ground. "I can't. I have to stay…"

"But…" Mikado started to protest but grew quiet, knowing he wouldn't be able to change his friend's mind. "I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other for very long…" He bowed to his friend gratefully and began to leave.

"Wait!" Masaomi called, grabbing his wrist before he could reach the door. "Let me at least buy some supplies for you. You'll need it after all…"

Mikado nodded, a small smile on his face. It wasn't much, but it was a start…

…

Mikado looked around the small town he had once called home, amazed to see how much the population had shrunk since he had been there. Not as many people walked the streets anymore and the vendors and shops were few in number. In fact, even a few of the stores he had frequently visited in his childhood were closed down.

"Masaomi, what happened while I was gone?" Mikado asked his friend with a frown. "It seems… empty…"

"Things changed a lot," the blond sighed. "This isn't the same town as you left it…"

"But… in your letters, you told me nothing had changed…"

Masaomi glanced around quickly and put a hand on Mikado's shoulder. "I'll fill you in later. For now, let's focus on getting you some food for your journey… and some new robes too. The ones you're wearing look like they've been through hell…"

"Th-that's okay!" Mikado protested as Masaomi dragged him into a nearby shop. "I-I only need the necessities! Nothing else!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the blond said. "It's my job to make sure you're well off before you journey to God-knows-where." Once he dragged his friend into the shop, Masaomi waved happily at the man behind the counter. "Hey, Simon!"

"Ah, Masaomi!" the tall black man greeted with a broad smile, his words thickly coated in a Russian accent. "So nice to be seeing you again! Who is your friend?"

"This is Mikado Ryuugamine," Masaomi said, pushing the quieter male in front of him. "He's been my best friend since we were little kids. We just need to get him some supplies and he'll be on his way."

"A traveler?" Simon smiled. "Interesting! Where are you going?"

"I… well, I'm not really sure yet…" Mikado mumbled, intimidated by the size of the man. "I just need enough to last me until I get to the next town…"

"Ah, that's a three-day journey…" Simon said, looking thoughtful. "One second. I'll get you what you need."

As the Russian man left, Mikado looked at Masaomi, unsure.

"How much is this going to cost?" he asked timidly. "It can't be cheap…"

"Don't worry about it, man," Masaomi chuckled, patting Mikado on the back. "I'll pay for it."

"All of it? A-are you sure?" the other asked. "Y-you don't have to…!"

"Relax, I already know you don't have the money," the blond said. "I checked your bags before you woke up."

"You… you what?" Mikado blinked, thinking he had misheard.

Before Masaomi could say anything, Simon came back with a sack.

"There you go!" he smiled. "Three days worth of food! Is there anything else I can be helping you with?"

"Well… That's fine… I don't need that much…" Mikado mumbled.

"How about a nice set of new robes and an oak staff?" Masaomi interjected with a smile, setting the money on the counter.

"M-Masaomi!" Mikado squeaked as Simon left to fetch the goods. "W-wait! You don't have to… Darn…"

"I told you, don't worry about it," the blond smiled. "I might as well help you out before you leave town."

"Here you go," Simon came back with a bundle of periwinkle cloth and a wooden staff, setting them down on the counter. "That good?"

"Wonderful, Simon," Masaomi smiled, sliding the money towards the man. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome, Masaomi!" the Russian smiled. "Best of luck to you, Mikado."

"Th-thanks…" the young apprentice stuttered and took the supplies, following Masaomi out of the shop. "You didn't have to do that, you know…"

"Gotta look out for you somehow," the blond chuckled, flashing his friend a bright smile.

"If you wanted to do that, you could come with me…" Mikado mumbled.

Masaomi turned to him with a dark expression. "I already told you that I can't. I have too much to take care of here…"

Mikado frowned but chose not to start an argument. "That's okay. I understand…"

Masaomi sighed and glanced at the robes in Mikado's arms. "How about you try those on and see if they fit?"

"O-okay…" Mikado murmured, looking down at the robes as they neared the house Masaomi had been living in. "I'll try them on right away."

"That's the spirit," the blond boy smiled and Mikado raced into the small house, disappearing from sight. "Damn… I never thought you'd have to make me choose, Mikado…"


End file.
